


Squish

by GalaxyMuse



Series: Patonejo Pack [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, smooshy face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMuse/pseuds/GalaxyMuse
Summary: A teensy drabble based off the great Kamapon's little sketch: http://kamapon.tumblr.com/post/166005110650/messy-sketch-i-suddently-needed-to-draw





	Squish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Messy sketch I suddently needed to draw](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/450083) by kamapon. 



“Trying a new moisturizer,” Shun said one night as the two were settling down for bed. “Can you tell me if it’s working?”

“How?” Hyoga asked, puzzled.

“How else?” Shun replied, taking Hyoga’s hands and pressing them to his cheeks.

Surprised but unfazed, Hyoga felt Shun’s cheeks for the result.

“Seems to be soft,” he guessed aloud. A sudden curiosity crept in as his hands cupped his boyfriends’s face.

“Soft and squishy,” he thought to himself, entertaining himself by gently pressing Shun’s cheeks together.

Shun was pleased the product worked, but confused by Hyoga’s newfound stare.


End file.
